


Celeb Story Ideas

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank





	1. Chapter 1

  * Random celeb idea



You end up walking past a group of celebs each day on your daily routine. You always say hi after they greet you, and everyone else passing them, but they spend extra attention on you for some reason you can’t find out.

On your way to wherever you’re going on your first passing one of the group is feeling down (unknown to you it’s something to do with not being able to spend time with you. Ie they have to go on a trip or think you’re taken or something) you stop at your place and make small notes and slide them in little envelopes maybe.

On your next passing at an event you’re going to that they’re also at you casually hand them each notes. One by one they all read theirs silently as the guy that likes you says in a puzzzled tone, “It just says goose..?”

The others look at him saying “ours say duck.”

He looks at them puzzled, “I don’t get it…”

They turn him and give him a push, “It’s a game, the one that gets goose has to chase after the one that said, or wrote it.”

“But-“

“Go chase the girl!”

...

  * Spare room idea



A certain actor gets lost/car breaks down/stick in middle of nowhere alone for holiday/something.

Turns out, yes your family could get even more embarrassing than usual. Family sweaters dusted off and he’s not so reluctantly drug into it as he sees just how adorably flustered you get. You can try and hide but they always find you, you finally succeed in finding a good spot when you hear them break out the photo albums and his laughs are heard clear through the house at the stories going along with them.

Your ex is dropping by to show off his new fiancé, guess whose lap grandma just pushed you into.

…

 

  * Sharing is caring idea



You and a certain character/actor are both in the thic of a madhouse shopping center and after you are in a deadlock over an item you both only need part of you compare lists and agree to team up.

Things get a bit heated with your enemies and you have to divide and conquer your list.

Costs are split and one of you gives the other a lift to your car to split the goods.

Just in case numbers are traded and one phone call later you both are teamed up again when the families you’re supposed to love get a bit too into the yearly games. A relative’s nearby empty apartment is used and you two are found in an interesting situation by said relative in the morning.

...

  * Going away



Had a dream about going with Tom h, high school boyfriend who is nameless in dream they all called him buddy-I didn’t so guessing not his name-

Went with all his family

I carried his mattress upstairs. Shifted from real mattress to air one and popped when I got there. His brothers and dad helped with the rest.

No goodbye he ignored me after that. His family started making me feel like I didn’t belong as well. In dream I was accepted to my own great uni that for some reason my family declared me dead if I attended.

So I left with a half written note to buddy after I saw him flirting with another set of girls. I leave for bus station with a prepacked bag for uni.

He gets call two weeks later he gets a call my parents and twelve, yes twelve brothers are frantic they’ve not heard from me assuming I was still with buddy, who got the call with another set of women draped over him.

...

  * Fumbles idea

Character or Actor Idea. Each time you run into them you either see them or hear them saying/doing something embarrassing. Their major struggle is they’re working up the nerve to talk to you.

The first time you do you’ve both just been coated head to toe in paint/drink/muddy water/powdery substance possibly idk. You’re both unable to go home due to construction/accident blocking your home and have to share a shower in the last hotel room available nearby. Que the awkward silence in the hotel bathrobes as your clothes are drying.

  * RA Uber Driver

Being mistaken for an Uber driver after your brother borrows your car and puts one of the stickers on it. You end up making an account since people keep approaching you like a taxi. Riachard Armitages agent hires you for the months he’s in town





	2. Chapter 2

### Actor idea

### Chapter Text

You meet Actor on a movie set, working as the person who sets each location for each scene, decorating, painting, furnishing and making sure everything is in the same place it used to be. You get to be closer to the actor as he gets closer to you at first to get to know each detail of his character’s home and workplace to learn more about them.

Soon becoming jealous through the short portion of his filming as you show obvious signs of something close to puppy love, wondering who you could have fallen for. All through his last week he asks about your plans for Valentines, and you reply you don’t normally celebrate it, but this year you had someone you found the perfect gift for. Even going so far as to say you were sure they didn’t feel the same.

He leaves to head back home across the pond and it isn’t until he gets to the hotel near the airport when the weather delays his flight, he finds the gift you kind of sort of bribed his assistant to hide in his suitcase. He opens it revealing an old record he’d been searching for for years, that he’d mentioned for barely a second to another one of the actors on set on his first day there, giving away that he was the one you cared about. Not sure if it’s a happy ending or not yet.

..

### Present

### Chapter Text

Ok, had a thought . Imagine it’s RA’s birthday (could also work for Loki, just to mess with them) And you gift them a simple looking coffee mug. They are incredibly irritable until they’ve had their morning mug.

Only it color changes with heat and reveals their name or Coffee/Tea time across it. But what they don’t realize is there’s a picture of them giving a thumbs up from a picture you stole of them once on the bottom. (Picture is color revealing too)

Every time they take a sip you can’t help but smile at them, with an insanely huge smile making them ask, “What is it? Why are you smiling at me like that?”

You smile even wider, “I just really like you.” You turn away to poor own mug and they can’t help but smile too, even before their mug is empty. (Even funnier if you’re not dating yet)

And they ask the same from everyone else that sees them use the mug, only they always shake their heads and say something like, “Glad to see you’re liking your present from x.”

RA/Loki cradles the mug with a glare walking out of the room to go sit by you saying, “You can’t have my mug!”

They all smirk and walk off. One day they are looking for their mug and look to the dish washer that just finished, they open it and can’t help but chuckle at their formerly hidden picture on the mug, and they secretly put a hidden set of messages on their gift for your birthday coming up in a week.

…

### Grow Another One

### Chapter Text

 **Character**  is pining over  **OC,y/n**. Obviously can’t find the courage to speak to  **OC,y/n** so  **Character B**  asks  **OC, y/n**  to fetch something for  **Character**.

 **Character**  is in full rant about  **Character B’s**  meddling, realizes the door is open, steps back and pushes, kicks door shut only to freeze mid rant at the thunk and pained squeak from the other side of the door slowly swinging open again.

 **Character**  walks to door sees  **OC, y/n**  pinching their nose, forcing a smile and holding out item to character, “Got your _.”

 **Character** , “Holy shit you’re bleeding! I am so sorry! I didn’t know you were there!” instinctively cradles item.

 **OC, y/n**  waves their free hand, “No worries, i’ll just um, grow another one.” They turn, “I’m gonna go now.” They walk away.

 **Character**  carefully closes the door, panic ensues.

Character, Character B, item and their reactions and ending are up to you. Bigger bonus, Character B is even nicer to OC, y/n because they are the reason they got injured in the first place.

…

### Extra on the hobbit

### Chapter Text

Extra on the hobbit

In New Zealand, fans are swarming around the actors, being rude to their wives, especially dean and Graham’s.

They buy all the copies of the book she wants just so she can’t have it, you give her your old copy you carry with you.

You overhear some women insulting another cast members wife you make sure to tell them they look lovely that day.

At a party a woman throws a shake all over deans wife, she gets arrested you take her into the bathroom and clean her up letting her wear the extra dress oh brought with you in your purse, fix her makeup and hair.

You’re an extra/Thorins body double

You were gimlis body double in lor everyone calls you gimli, their first time seeing you they ask guy playing nori why, you filled any spot in lor they needed, body/stunt double but mostly gimli.

Wanting the belt length beard to use it like a nunchuck with metal barbs or something in it, telling Richard, “You just had to be so damn attractive they had to make Thorin younger didn’t you?” Sarcastically making him laugh.

Lee pace interrogation scene you kiss his nose when he leans in, they had to do the scene without you the first day because lee couldn’t stop giggling when he saw you. You’re always listening to music, there’s countless photos of you dancing around in your large costume on set between takes. You’re known for being able to last longer than all the guys.

Spider web scene you were shaking and quietly squeaking, Richard and the group all gave you hugs when they realized ou hated spider webs, spiders you could tolerate but the webs you despised.

Outtake of your contact moving making Thorin have one purple one blue eye for a scene.

In the bag end scene you sat in Thorins spot for the scene to help Ian through it

### Reality AU idea (Favorite Actor searches for you, his biggest fan, loves your fanfics of his characters)

### Chapter Text

Reality AU idea

You wrote fan fiction about your favorite actor, you are presented with some magic genie would you rather (not the right term but it’s kinda close) situation where you are given the chance to meet said actor BUT they have to read EVERYTHING you have ever written about them, drafts and all and comment on each of them before you can talk to them about anything else or any hugs or pictures.

Naturally you turn down the chance and accept the lollipop in the rarest flavor on the planet that lasts forever and never goes bad or sticks to anything so you get to enjoy it forever and no one can take it from you and you can’t lose it either.

But in reality said actor LOVES your stories, falls for you through your writing and goes on a public search for you posting your user name asking if anyone knows you and of course you have a snarky little shit for a younger/older sibling that gets ahold of them and locks you in a room with them so you can’t run away from meeting them. They go on a long rant about how much they love your writing and you can’t talk you just stare up at them with a beet red face holding your enchanted lollipop.

### Tom H/Aiden Turner Romance/Luke Evans roomate idea

### Chapter Text

Thought a new story, not gonna write it out for a while, but would anybody read it, it’s where you’re getting out of a terrible relationship, becoming friends with like Evans and I’m thinking either an Aiden Turner or Tom Hiddleston pairing…any thoughts or should I just scrap it?

two votes for Tom so far…

### Aiden Turner idea

### Chapter Text

Again, really rough idea..

Your niece runs through a barrier as you pass a signing event with the hobbit cast there. She latches onto Aiden’s leg and carries her back to you after she says that you love him. The hobbit cast follows he approaches you saying “Please tell me you’re her aunt.” and they agree to meet you in the zoo after your niece invites them.

### Tom H Random

### Chapter Text

Really rough…I’ll work on it later… would leave it in drafts but they always get wiped from my mobile for some reason..

Walking through doing errands with you Nephew on your shoulders watching a movie on your phone resting on the top of your head. Unknown to you as tinker bell the pirate fairy plays starting your nephews favorite song the frigate that flies.

Not noticing as you hum along Tom h is nearby and can’t help but walk over to talk to your nephew who gasps and nearly shouts “Loki! My Aunt loves you!!” Pointing at you.

He catches your phone that he drops in his excitement, “Really now?” He hands you back the phone, “Well I think that calls for ice cream, you want some?” Makings he small child nod furiously and start listing off everything he’s ever heard you say making you turn beet red and go into auto pilot just walking alongside the actor quietly letting the conversation carry on for as long as he’d tolerate the rambling excited child.

Thankfully meaning you got to sit quietly enjoying your shake as they chatted before the actor got called away, but not before Tom had stolen a chance to sneak his number in your phone through him texting a picture your nephew showed him to himself. Leading to a blurred out dinner arrangement formed by the child to show him his new movie, another quiet meeting for you until he was taken to bed and finally the actor got the chance to speak with you alone.

A few hours later you were back to chasing the child back to bed as he snuck up on the couch and whined “Oh just kiss already!! He’s doing the sparkly eye thing!”

### Celeb idea

### Chapter Text

Meeting your fave celeb the next week you run into them at their relatives wedding that you’re the maid of honor and performing at through the reception

### LP/RA possible

### Chapter Text

Random and might not get filed in but this is the main idea…

 

Being on a cast panel interview thingy at an event with either one of them or both.

You get asked a question and one of your costars says, “Anything you say will be held against you.” An inside game the other cast members who spent more time filming together played.

You ignore it - question is something about having to pick like which actor seemed to have the best time on the set- you answer either RA or LP and they both hug you. One of them sits you in their lap when they accidentally break your chair on the process.

Through the rest of the panel thingy you sit quietly trying not to think about whose lap you’re on when they finally ask you another random question you mindlessly try to scoot your ‘chair’ forward and get a handful of them. You barely answer the question through your giggles after apologizing they laugh and say it was an accident.

When one of them goes to hug a fan you get switched to the others lap and as you sit down your hand lands on their other thigh squeezing when you shouldn’t have- but you couldn’t really help it after feeling the rest of their muscles against their chest- you mindlessly softly ask, “Is there anything that isn’t hard on you?”

To which he quickly responds, “Not with you on my lap.” Clapping his hand over his mouth when he realized what he’d said. Turning red and chuckling against your back as you cover your mouth and giggle resting your head on the table before you drawing curious glances as they try to keep going on when neither of you would explain what was so funny.

### Tom hid. Disneyland idea

### Chapter Text

Keep running into him, literally for a week.

First time was at a comic convention, not just him but his tall costars that do the same after he does. other times are random locations.

Then he’s taking his niece to Disneyland she’s dressed up as Belle and guess who just happens to be working as Belle…

### No Smoking

### Chapter Text

I keep having this pop up in my mind. Being hit on by a huge impossibly attractive actor but your actual dream actor is near you jealously watching in silence pretending to follow his groups conversation around him.

Actor near you draws a cigarette from his coat turning to grab another drink he’d ordered from the bartender and looks back only to see you’ve left. -Your dream actor watches with a smirk after seeing your blatant lip curl and eye roll as he drew out the cigarette and you left. -

Smoker follows you, stopping you, “Hey, you weren’t even going to give me your number first?”

“I don’t date smokers.” You turn and leave and he’s stunned.

Possibly driven/walked home/hotel by dream actor after walk down boardwalk or, don’t know why, lit streets during a festival or something as it’s dying down, don’t know why they’d be missing it. Maybe they spotted each other earlier and took the same stops that day.

Mainly fluff in my mind.

If I did this one I’d need to choose two actors - don’t know why I originally picked Chris Evans for the Smoker, saw a picture of him smoking on one of his sets once and he’d seem like a good choice for great guy with a giant red flag as a deal breaker.

Then the rest would have to be filled in as well. But hopefully just writing it here like this will keep it from popping up again in my mind.

### Celeb idea2

### Chapter Text

Imagine your fave celeb hearing you getting rid of an annoying guy by giving him a fake name and number when he won’t take the hint.

“Calliope Camandarosa. I like that. I will definitely be calling you.”

You nod and roll your eyes after he leaves.

Celeb walks over after their assistant who knows you chuckles and goes over to talk to you making sure you’re ok. “You didn’t give him the number did you?”

“No gave him the number to the donut shop downtown.”

### RA/TH Dreams

### Chapter Text

Had a dream with Thorin/RA, Thranduil, Elrond all visiting “My house” , Hobbit/Modern twist on Mansfield Park - family/servant. -Never seen my so called “Family” before.

Thorin/RA spots your empty plate setting beside him, notices you’re not allowed to eat with the family, rarely eat, sleep in a small cubby in the library and that he was given my room to stay in, he snooped through my writing/art. Keeps trying to speak with me, even staying up late just to sneak into the library to speak with me.

\- I’m in my sleeping clothes, tank top/short shorts, he’s in his full Thorin costume outside/ RA inside the house- boiling hot outside. I got upset, grabbed my things and started walking, he followed after me. Trying to get me to smile but I was still stuck in servant mode.

RA - “You do realize I’m trying to flirt with you right?”

“Wait, what?” then he freakin kissed me out of nowhere and invited me to a trip to England with him.

Then my damn bladder woke me up. Ugh. Lovely/Strange dream though.

Dreams pt 2

Don’t know what my subconscious is trying to tell me. This time I had a dream about Tom Hiddleston.

He tried to use the old tactics to get closer to me through the dream. Including using the old, ‘I’ll take your seat so you have to sit beside me’ ploy. Which backfired and had him staring at me at my seat in the only empty seat at the bar, jealously watching me talk to the bartender as I ate my grilled cheese.

Didn’t get that far into the dream before I woke up. He did manage to sneak a hand hold before my alarm went off though. But first RA now TH…gonna be an interesting week I guess.

### Tom H piggyback

### Chapter Text

being an extra/small part character on one of Tom H’s movies and being left on the outskirts of the groups when the director gives notes and instructions. Tom thinks it’s adorable that you stood on something and rested against his shoulder. Turns into a usual habit even to where he hold you up in a piggy back when there’s nothing for you to stand on around the circle of giants blocking your way.

### Tom H Competition

### Chapter Text

Kinda have an idea about winning a competition to spend the day with Tom H and him getting called away and delving into full panic mode about you leaving before he comes back and they didn’t get your contact info since the win was gifted to you from a Cousin.

### Sorry - random celeb/character

### Chapter Text

 **OC/Reader** meets  **Character** in the hall of their shared apartment building, the first thing they ever say to them is “I am so sorry!”

What happened,

Who is the Character,

Do they end up Enemies/Lovers/Allies/Friends,

 - 

The first thing that popped in my mind was bubbles suddenly overtaking the Characters apartment through the vents from a babysitting activity.

### Shoelaces - Chris Evans

### Chapter Text

Working with the marvel cast you have a habit of giggling between takes when you’re nervous so you started walking up to random actors and whispering random things on your way to your spot again. Eventually they just start giggling with you between takes.

You’re known as the female capt America/mini miss America with the cast because you can out endure, run and you’ve got more training for the stunts and fighting. Stunning the group even in your smaller size next to him.

Chris Evans every time you whisper shoelaces he looks down no matter what he’s wearing, you end up using it in one of your action scenes.

You say shoelaces mid scene, jump up looping your knee behind his neck guiding him into your practiced hunched over position through your hidden killing position. Bent over backwards under him killing the men behind you as he hides you both behind his shield. Then you both break and continue your fighting routine.


	3. The Borrower Idea

Being a background person on films and movies for a certain actor. You get a hard time from them and the cast when you end up buying the clothes their character doesn’t wear any more.

(Ok the idea came from that really intricate buckle and embroidered shirt guy of gisborne wears from Robin Hood bbc show)

I just picture the oc showing up in it as a jacket and RA’s face just scrunches up, “Is that my jacket?”

Shakes her head, “Nope. Mine.”

“I’m absolutely certain that’s my jacket.” He follows you on your way to the wardrobe trailer to put your bag up in your locker.

“See the jacket is gone,” his brows furrow he looks over the new wardrobe, “Whose are these?”

“Yours, they’re revamping your style Captain Leatherman.” He smirks at you.

“You bought it?”

“I made it. I get first dibs. Plus if you weren’t so damn tall I’d take the pants too.”

…

Extra funny version with Tom Hiddleston for Loki and all the tall guys looking at you in these large shirts and leather “coats” until one of them asks. Even funnier if they need to reshoot the scene and you have to trade shirts with the actor for the day to shoot it.


End file.
